Weaver Delta Comes To Talk Sense into Luminous
Characters: Luminous, Nightshade, Over Kill, Priests of Primus, Weaver Delta Location: Citadel of Primus, Brazil Date: February 19, 2007 TP: Luminous TP Summary: Weaver Delta approaches Luminous in her Citadel of Primus. Category:2016 Category:Logs ''As logged by Luminous - Monday, February 19, 2007, 10:24 PM’’ ---------------------------------------------- Citadel of Primus :A large throne sits atop a raised dais. Many priests attend the Citadel, which is filled with an internal glow. In alcoves set into the walls on either side, frightened humans huddle, some dressed as monks, others in well-worn clothing. Many look like they've been here for weeks if not months. Priests of Primus emerge from the Citadel, and approach Weaver. Weaver Delta pauses. Well, that would explain the state of the area surrounding. Many of the people here have little enough without being harassed by these things. He approaches the swarm of oddly-dressed androids. "And you are?" Priests of Primus look up at Weaver. "We are the Priests of Primus. Welcome." Priests of Primus are outside the Citadel of Primus, staring up at Weaver Delta. Over Kill is a bit away from the citadel of primus, at the abandoned warehouse. He's got some BATs moving supplies around, and a vector in the sky circling. Weaver Delta eyes the creature suspiciously. They're Luminous' creations, no doubt about that. "I was not aware that Primus had placed any requests that he have priests. I am an engineer, myself." Priests of Primus says, "We have seen the Light." Over Kill turns to his BATs. "I believe we have the supplies to do a spy run on Luminous's citadel." he hasn't noticed Weaver Delta's dropped spybots yet. "Vector. Lower. I will need you to do a dropoff outside. Myself and four mk 4's." South America is such an /interesting/ place these days. All sorts of fireworks and pyrotechnics going on, all without any sort of explanation other than the Terran news media... which itself tends to not be too accurate sometimes. Hence, the reason for a new arrival... one that very few have seen before, save one present... and even Weaver Delta hasn't seen the newest incarnation of Nightshade, since her modification by Bad Mort and the Deadites. Like a bat out of hell (ironic, given her new look), the modified tetra-sweepcraft slices through the skies to see for herself just what, exactly, is going on. Weaver Delta is feeling pedantic. "Light's what you see other things with. Primus was easily one of the greatest research scientists in galactic history, and to his work I owe the very foundations of the design of my lasercore. But I do not think that makes him a god." Priests of Primus intone robotically, "Primus is our God. You will learn the Truth, or perish." Priests of Primus don't look to be very threatening to the likes of Weaver Delta. Back at the warehouse, the vector lowers. Over Kill and the four BATs move into its midsection, on a flight a few miles to the south. Weaver Delta's optics narrow. He's got what one might describe as two really big fricken magnetic manipulation generators in his forearms. Toys derived from terran technologies don't seem that dangerous. "The Truth? You presume to tell me the Truth? You who were built here, likely only months ago? I was made before the eight million year war, I know my homeworld's history." Priests of Primus says, "Our Prophet predates even you, and knows the Truth, and the Way." Nightshade dives downward nearly three thousand feet, and a shimmering effect envelops the tetrasweep. Suddenly, the profile looks nothing like the tetrasweep -- instead, it's a fully three-dimensional solid-light holographic image of one of the pair of F-117s that had flown through recently. As the holographic imagers complete the image, Nightshade's sensors come online, scanning the area below as she approaches. "I also know the history of this world, and know that many who claim such knowledge are either suffering from processor damage, or actively seeking to deceive." says Delta. "I have also spoken to many who predate me. None have yet told me of such a thing. Bot please, elaborate. A new viewpoint is always valued." Even though Weaver suspects this viewpoint will be utterly batshit insane. Priests of Primus intone robotically, "Come. We will take you to our Mistress." Weaver Delta wonders why Luminous is messing about with these tinkertoys. "You have me curious. I wish to hear what your mistress has to say." He notes the inbound F-117 joining the party. Likely with the Joe aircraft, though he's not sure what the Brazilian military's going to have to say about that. Priests of Primus turn, and lead Weaver towards the Citadel of Primus. The vector flies towards the Citadel of Primus, at a high enough level for a Halo drop. Over Kill turns to his BATS. "Let us loose out back. I want to get some good scans of those BATs." Weaver Delta supposes that, when you're nearly indestructible, not bothering to hide almost makes sense. Not that sense is likely a factor in Luminous' decision making. Hm. Sky's getting crowded around here. He follows the smaller machines, expecting to be able to talk his way out of danger, or failing that, cut and run. Or, like, let someone else fight her. Luminous sits on top of her throne, looking down as Weaver enters. Weaver Delta looks around the room. "Nice décor. Your associates mentioned that you had something to say, regarding Primus?" Luminous smiles regally. "Oh, yes. Welcome." Luminous hovers out of her throne, and looks down at you from above her dais. Weaver Delta wonders if she rocks on the dais. Rather less gracefully, he clunks towards her. "Thank you. Might I inquire as to your goal in raising this temple?" It's a nice way of saying 'Dude, WTF?'. Outside the Citadel> The holo-F-117 passes over the citadel, gathering scans and collating the raw data for analysis. She picks up on movement near the Citadel, circling around for another pass: an Autobot, the configuration a familiar one: Weaver Delta. The others... the others, she takes video imagery, uploading the video feed to Trypticon live. Luminous smiles. "Of course. I am bringing the Light of Primus to this backwater world." "You'll have to provide me more details than that. As I know it, the way of Primus is the way of the scientist and engineer." says Delta, watching the monitors as they're nice enough to share that's going on out there. "Theory, testing, and creation. The humans already know about that. They aren't very good at it, but they know about it." Luminous says brightly, "It's more than that. The humans will adopt the way of Cybertron, and prepare the way for Primus's return." Weaver Delta looks dubious. "Adopt the way of Cybertron? I'm not sure that they can. Their life cycle, even the composition of their planet suggest it would not work here." Luminous smiles slightly. "All that can be changed." Weaver Delta wonders if there's a crack in that girl's lasercore. "I'm curious. How will this be done? Because it sounds like an engineering problem, and those get my attention." Of course, Weaver thinks everything is an engineering problem. "And what, exactly, will we be changing on this planet?" Luminous smiles. "There are ancient technologies capable of converting organic matter to circuitform. Among other things, I mean to rediscover that technology." Weaver Delta considers this. "It sounds like a lot of work that might not improve things much. This world already has a working system. Would not our efforts be better applied to mend our own homeworld?" Luminous says brightly, "Our world has been torn by war, and largely abandoned. I will create a new, better home for Primus here, and He will return." Weaver Delta shakes his head, "Cybertron is not abandoned, and nor is it dead. To restore it to life would be a simple matter, if the Decepticons could be convinced to sit down, shut up, and stay out of our way. I could do it, given time." Luminous says brightly, "Well, then. You should join us. Your efforts would be appreciated and of value to Primus." Weaver Delta has a bad feeling about this. "Would not he appreciate more a restoration of his world, the one his first creations made for him? This one... Even if you converted the life that covers it, it would be made of the wrong substances to sustain the new life." Luminous says brightly, "Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Luminous settles back in her throne. "Perhaps I will do both, and see which He prefers." Outside the Citadel> The holo-F-117 veers off from it's sensor runs, quickly departing the area. Just as it disappears into the horizon, however, the holographic image is dropped, and the true tetrasweep form appears, before going hypersonic. Weaver Delta raises an optic ridge. "Do you mean to alter the entirety of this planet's elemental composition?" he asks, disturbed by the idea. Luminous says brightly, "Oh, yes. Eventually its inhabitants will be converted as well, to better serve Primus." Luminous gestures to the frightened humans huddled in the corners of the room. "We have willing volunteers already to serve His Greatness." Weaver Delta doesn’t think this is a good idea. "I think scared out of their minds might be a better descriptor. I think we should focus on the homeworld. A suitably large energy collection array, or even a swarm of smaller ones, could fuel the operation to restore it. I could just go back to work and not think about war anymore." Delta's tone suggests that this would, to him, be the best possible scenario. Luminous hms, and seems to actually consider your words. She says brightly, "I will ponder on this. You are dismissed for now. I will contact you when Primus again needs your services." Luminous waves a hand dismissively. "When the war came," says Delta, "It broke the system that sustained my factory. Nothing to do anymore. I went looking for new orders, new things to make, but there was nothing, not until I'd taken apart everything I could lay my hands on, and found the surface." Luminous perks up a bit. "The surface?" Weaver Delta clenches a taloned fist. "The surface of Cybertron. It was a war zone, and still is. I should be building things. That was why I was made. That's what Primus wanted for me. I was a factory mech, and I had clear purpose. Now, I'm part worker, part energon harvester and part war machine. I want it back, Luminous. If we can *crush* the Decepticons, then the Autobots will all go back to work, and I can have a factory again." Luminous hms, pondering this as well, her optics burning brightly. "Again, I will think on this. Go. I will summon you as needed." Luminous scans Delta with her optics, then turns back to staring at the designs carved into the interior walls. Weaver Delta turns to depart, "Very well. But I have advice for you on this world." Luminous says brightly, "Yes?" "Do not disturb the humans if it can be avoided." says Weaver. "Individually, or in small numbers, they're no significant threat to you. But if they see you as a great threat to them, the power they can bring to bear is truly staggering. Remember that our kind are more at home in the void than on a planet like this before you seek to conquer this place." "I will consider your words. Now leave me to think." Luminous is starting to sound dangerously bored with Delta. Weaver Delta is thinking this person might prove useful, or might prove to be as dangerous as a tanker full of nitroglycerin during a firefight. Ah, now that was good fun. He heads out of the fortress, and prepares to launch.